Out of the Roommate Zone (Swan Queen)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: Alternate Universe Fic. Regina Mills and Emma Swan are roommates who are mutually attracted to one another. Will they do something about it and get out of the Roommate Zone? (Written for Swan Queen Week, January 2015, Day 2: Roommate AU)


"Unbelievable!" Regina slammed the refrigerator door in annoyance. Her new roommate struck again! Not only was it bad enough that the blonde liked to walk around the apartment in her underwear, rather a tank top and panties, she had drunk all the milk in the refrigerator without replenishing it or writing it down on the shopping list. "Emma!"

Regina continued rummaging through her kitchen cabinets to make sure she had all the other necessary items for her task. Really when her last roommate, Katheryn, had moved out to marry her longtime boyfriend, Regina considered not finding another roommate but Katheryn had convinced her to let out the room and had even referred this friend of a friend.

_"You are such a workaholic, Regina. Without at least a roommate, I doubt you would talk with anyone outside of work. You're a great lawyer but you don't date, though I can't figure out why. I _know _you have men asking you out all the time." _

Regina flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and bent over in an attempt to find the cookie sheets from the bottom cabinet. Her new roommate, Emma Swan, was exasperating. She was beautiful, to be sure, with her long flowing blonde hair and captivating green eyes. Her job as a police detective apparently kept her physically fit as well since her body was toned, tight and strong. It was difficult not to notice when the woman paraded around the halls half dressed. Suddenly she wondered if she was thinking a little too hard about the woman because she was sure she could smell her scent, her shampoo or body wash.

"You summoned me, _your majesty_?"

Regina's head whipped up to look behind her and she swore she saw Emma's green eyes move swiftly from her behind, that was sticking up in the air, to her face. _Was she checking me out? _The lawyer pulled two cookie sheets from the stack of pans and set them on the stove.

"No need for sarcasm. Regina is fine," she corrected as she rolled her sleeves up.

"Well you are the _lady of the manor," _Emma walked closer and Regina felt a shiver run through her body, "…or so you keep reminding me." A ghost of a smile flittered over the blonde's face and Regina found that she was momentarily mesmerized. She must have hesitated too long because the smile faded and those green eyes were boring into hers now with… interest? Regina's throat was suddenly dry and she gulped awkwardly, unbeknownst that the blonde detective's trained eye picked up on such things. Emma smirked. "What's up, Regina?"

"Y-You drank all the milk."

Emma's smirk disappeared and she gazed seriously at the refrigerator door. "Oh shit, I'm sorry. I had cereal for breakfast this morning and finished up the last of the milk. I meant to pick some up on the way home and forgot. Sorry it was a crazy day at the precinct."

She sounded so genuinely sorry that Regina forced her eyes to stay on some task or another so she wouldn't look at Emma's face again. She had suspected for days that she was developing a small crush on the younger blonde which only added to the frustration. "Do you think you could go out and pick some up?"

"What, now? I can't. I have plans." It was then that Regina noticed that Emma was dressed to go out. She looked very… sexy. Regina opened her mouth and then closed it and then because she felt very affected by the other woman all of a sudden, she lashed out at her.

"Of course you do! What was I thinking? It's Friday night! You probably have one of your sluts lined up for entertainment." She noticed Emma cross her arms and smile as if she was fascinated with Regina's sudden tantrum.

"You're flipping out over milk, really?"

"I have got cookies to bake for my niece's birthday party tomorrow and I have no milk."

"I'm sorry Regina," she said as there was a knock at the door. The blonde disappeared momentarily but returned with a tall woman with long dark hair in a single braid down her back. She was dressed all in black except for her bright red leather jacket. "Regina, this is my FRIEND, Ruby Lucas. Ruby, Regina." Emma gestured to her roommate.

Regina's pursed lips spread into a cordial smile. "Miss Lucas."

Ruby's gaze raked down Regina's body and up again with a salacious smile. "So you're Regina." The woman sauntered closer and held her hand out to Regina, whose slight frown seemed to please the tall woman and her leer became more apparent with sexual interest. Regina could hear the invitation in her voice and see it in her eyes. "I have wanted to meet you."

"Oh?" Regina threw back confidently. Sexual interest directed at her was nothing new to Regina. She was used to people ogling her. Without wanting to sound conceited, Regina knew that she was an attractive woman.

Ruby's sexy grin transformed into a sincere smile of admiration. "Yeah. So are you coming out with us, Regina? We're going to Neverland Enchanted, the lesbian bar on 5th Street. You should come." Ruby looked at Emma whose jaw clenched. Regina didn't understand why Emma suddenly seemed so unsettled. Maybe she was jealous and wanted Ruby all to herself. With a teasing glint in her eye she leaned closer to Regina, "It would give us time to get to know each other better,"

"Okay, that's enough, Rubes," Emma pulled the woman away before Regina could reply. "I doubt it's her scene anyway. We'd better get going. _Her Royal Highness_ needs to bake cookies anyway."

She didn't know what made her do it, but as the woman began their leave of the kitchen, Regina turned her back on them and said, "Say hi to Ronnie for me." She heard them both stop abruptly.

"You know Veronica?" Emma asked with a frown.

Satisfied Regina turned her head and smiled at them over her shoulder. "The owner? Of course. I've _been _to Neverland before, detective."

Ruby's admiring smile got even bigger now even though Emma seemed to be perturbed with this new piece of information about her roommate. The blonde brusquely pulled her friend by her elbow for a quick departure and Regina was deeply satisfied.

[ -]

"Holy shit, Em!" Ruby exclaimed in the car as they circled around looking for a parking spot. "THAT'S Regina? She is jaw-dropping, panty soaking HOT!" Emma shook her head as she circled the block for parking. "What? You don't think so?"

"What? No! I mean, YES! Of COURSE she's HOT! It's just…"

"Just what?" Ruby laughed and Emma couldn't think of what to say. She was still wrestling with the idea of Regina spending time at Neverland Enchanted. What did that mean? Was she gay? Bi? Was she straight and friends with Veronica? "You know…" Ruby piped up, "…if Regina was MY roommate, I'd probably never leave the house."

A few hours later and Ruby was on the dance floor with her conquest of the night and Emma was sitting at the table alone still contemplating Regina.

"So what's your story tonight, Emma?" Emma turned and found the bar's owner Veronica staring at her. The woman had blonde, slightly graying hair up in a loose bun with sharp blue eyes. "I've seen three different gorgeous babes come up to talk to you and you've had your "Do Not Disturb" sign up all evening.

"I'm just here for Ruby tonight."

"Oh? Heh, looks like your services are no longer required." They both saw Ruby kissing and slow dancing with her partner, and honestly with the way Ruby was looking at her, it could be something more. _That lucky shit._ Emma was happy for her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Emma moved to get up but then stopped. "Hey Veronica, do you know a Regina Mills?"

"No shit!" Veronica's eyes bugged out and she beamed fondly at Emma, "You know Regina?"

"Yeeeah…" Emma eyed Veronica trying to read the woman's facial and verbal cues. "She's my roommate."

"Reeeeeally?" Veronica sat down next to Emma then. "Is she seeing anybody?"

Well that was quick. "I don't think so." Then she eyed Veronica a little savagely. "Why?"

"Uh ho ho!" Veronica laughed. "Down, detective. No need for jealousy. We never did anything. I was just asking. I haven't seen that babe in years! She used to come in here quite a bit."

"So… she does like women…" Emma mused.

"And women like her right back." Then Veronica giggled, "At least, that's what I've heard." When Emma raised an inquisitive eyebrow, Veronica winked, "_Regina Mills, fierce on the streets and sassy in the sheets_." Imagining Regina in between the sheets gave Emma excited pulls in her lower abdomen.

Emma groaned. She was already battling this undeniable attraction to the woman who lived just down the hall. The notion that she might actually have a shot did funny, crazy things to her resolve to not do anything stupid.

She thanked Veronica and shared an understanding look with Ruby. It was obvious that Ruby was going to stay and probably go home with her date. Emma walked in the direction of her car and wondered what her next move would be.

When she stepped into the foyer, the entire house smelled like cookies. What an amazing welcome home. The entire house was dark except for the sliver of light coming from beneath Regina's bedroom door. The blonde nibbled pensively on the inside of her bottom lip and decided to just go for it. She stopped in front of the door, exhaled away a little bit of nervous energy and rapped lightly.

"Come in."

Emma was not sure what she would find behind the door but whatever she had imagined, the reality was sexier and far more shocking. Regina sat atop the bed, against the headboard with the bed sheet covering only one leg, while the other was bent in front of her supporting an open book that she was taking notes from. She had a pen in hand and a pair of black rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of her nose and a sexy black fitted tank top on.

"Hey." Emma stood in the doorway.

"Hello." Regina removed her glasses and smiled, "How was your evening?"

"Uneventful." Emma smiled back, "Ruby got lucky. I think this one might be a keeper. I'm happy for her."

"Well good for Miss Lucas."

"Veronica says hi." Emma stepped in the room and leaned up against Regina's dresser. The older woman's face had a faraway look as if she were reminiscing. Then she brought the temple tip of her glasses between her teeth and nibbled on them and Emma's heart rate skyrocketed.

"Ronnie. I haven't seen her in ages." Regina's eyes glittered and Emma used that as an opportunity to creep closer and sit on the edge of the bed, next to Regina's bare thigh. She could smell the woman's body lotion and the scent was driving her crazy.

"Well she certainly remembered you. She had wondered where you've been." Emma was fishing a little and she wondered whether Regina noticed.

"Well, the life of a corporate attorney… it keeps me very busy."

Emma nodded her head. It was now or never. After a moment, she proposed, "Too busy to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

She risked a glance at the brunette then and found her frowning quizzically. "Of course not. I was planning on being home tomorrow for dinner anyway. I was thinking of making pork chops, enough for both of us, so you're absolutely welcome to join me."

Emma stared at the floor and snickered. "No. No, I meant _dinner_…" then she meaningfully glanced at Regina, "…with me. Tomorrow evening, after your party."

Realization dawned in those alluring brown eyes and Regina's grin grew. "I see…" She bit her bottom lip causing a little jealousy to course through Emma. She wanted to nibble on that lip. Then a fleeting look of doubt clouded her features. "Emma. We're roommates. It's probably not a good idea for us to become involved." _Damn! _"I'm flattered, Emma, and if circumstances were different…" Regina was flustered, "but… I mean I understand. You just found out about me and…"

"Wait… You think I'm only _just_ interested in you because I found out you like women?" Emma was suddenly angry. "You know regardless of what you think? I don't have 'sluts' lined up for my 'entertainment' and I am not _suddenly_ interested in you." She got up and spied the nervous look on her roommates face. "Truth is, I was attracted to you the first moment I met you and have wanted to ask you out for a while now."

"So why did you take so long?"

"Okay, maybe learning that you had been to Neverland before lit a fire under me to finally ask you out but only because imagining you being there, being hit on by other woman, makes me want to friggin' punch something. And I figured if you were going to be with anyone, I'd want it to be with me. You're a pain in the ass to live with sometimes, but I really like you."

Regina was staring at her now in shock and Emma felt her stomach drop. Of course the lawyer was going to be all practical and reasonable about everything. She knew that Regina had rules for herself and that she was a disciplined individual. With a sigh, Emma started for the door.

"Forget it, Regina. Don't worry about it. You're probably right. It won't happen again."

"Emma, wait." She caught up to Emma in the hall just as the blonde reached her bedroom door.

Emma spun and Regina must have been able to see the disappointment and hurt on her face because the younger woman had decided that she was not going to hide it. She had wanted this too much, she suddenly realized. Emma had harbored these feelings for Regina since she had moved in.

"Regina… it won't happen again, ok? We're good. I get that I'm the only one who wants this…"

"Emma…" Regina shook her head and then rolled her eyes, "…just… shut up." Then out of nowhere. Regina grasped Emma's upper arms and pushed her back against the wall. Before Emma could protest, her roommate's lips were on hers and she was getting the living daylights kissed out of her. When her lips parted, Regina's tongue stroked her upper lip and Emma's tongue peeked out in invitation. Soon both women were moaning as their tongues dueled. When they finally separated it was to find each other breathless and wanting more.

Emma's eyes roamed Regina's body and they danced with mirth. "You know, for someone who lectures me about walking around in my underwear, you seem to be in violation of that very same thing."

"I was in bed." Regina chuckled, her mouth only half an inch away from Emma's. Emma gulped remembering the sexy sight of the brunette in bed.

"I wish I was there with you now."

Regina's chuckle diminished to a bewitching grin and her brown eyes darted between Emma's lips and her eyes. Then the older roommate gently brushed the tip of her nose to Emma's. "I think your wish may come true down the line, sooner rather than later in fact. But before that happens. I think your idea of us having dinner tomorrow has merit." Regina gave Emma another kiss and backed away. The older woman then held a crooked finger under the blonde's chin and smiled, "It's a date."

Then she sashayed back to her room with Emma's eyes following the flirtatious sway of her hips, the woman's shapely bottom above those sexy legs. When she got to her doorway, she turned and beamed Emma with that mega-watt seductive smile. "See you tomorrow evening. Good night, Emma."

"Night…" was all Emma could manage. She turned toward her door and was suddenly so excited that she did a little happy dance before walking into her room. She had a date tomorrow night with the hottest woman on the planet.

**The End**


End file.
